Kristina's castle on a cloud
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: Two years after Alexis dies of cancer, Kristina is feeling depressed and alone. But she sings about a place where she's never alone or sad...Songfic to Castle on a Cloud.


Kristina's castle on a cloud.

Disclaimer: I do not own General hospital or its characters; I also do not own the song Castle on a cloud from Les miserable.

Kristina stared out the window of her bedroom. She now lived at her father's house after her Mother died, and for past two years she had become numb. The cheerful young girl seemed to be gone. It wasn't even fully her mother's death that caused it…It was her Ex-Step Father taking her sister away, her father always being busy at work, her brothers never playing with her. And perhaps the most painful thing was that the people, who did notice Kristina, seemed to want to send her to a therapist. She was quiet as she listened to Her Father and her Step-Mother, Carly talking.

"Sonny, It breaks my heart to see Kristina like this." Carly said. Kristina made a face. She knew her Mother never liked Carly, there for after her death, she started to dislike Carly as well. "You have to do something."

"I'm not sending my little girl to a shrink; she's still depressed about Alexis death." Her Father said.

"For the past two years, she's been depressed…And it didn't help that, that basturd Ric took Molly and moved away." Kristina almost cried when she herd her sisters name. Molly was almost three now, she could be talking now. Kristina wouldn't know.

"She's only five…"

"She won't talk to anyone about it, not me, not you, not even Michel and Morgan. Someone needs to get to her, and therapy may help." She herd a quieted pause.

"Maybe your right." Sonny said. "I'll call Lainey in the morning." Kristina sighed, holding back the tears she's held for two years. So it was decided, she was going to talk to a stranger. Yeah right, she would never open up to a stranger. No shrink could solve her problems…only one place could do that. She reached under her bed and pulled out a music box, it was purple with a yellow rose printed on it. Her sister Sam had given to her at her Mom's funeral, telling her that when she was young, the box use to take her away from her Adopted Mom and her home life. Kristina opened the box, and let the music play…She sung the words to the song, dreaming of the place she went to escape her life.

"_There is a castle on a cloud._

_I like to go there in my sleep._

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep._

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Kristina could imagine herself entering the castle. A smile spread across her face as she watched children running and playing with the many toys the castle had. Kristina was wearing the yellow sun dress her mother picked out for her as she ran to pick up a dark haired doll.

"_There is a room that's filled with toys._

_There are a hundred boys and girls." _

Kristina walked over to a three year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. The girl had innocence and baby like smile that could only belong to her little sister. In her castle her sister was always there.

"_Nobody shouts or talks too loud._

_Not in my castle on a cloud." _

"Kristina…" She herd someone call. She turned to the steps of the castle to see her Mother dressed in a long white dress. As Alexis climbed down the steps, Kristina runs towards her. They hug each other at the bottom of the stairs.

"_There is a lady all in white._

_Holds me and sings a lullaby._

_She's nice to see and she soft to touch._

_She says….." _

"Kristina…" Alexis whispered in her ear. "I love you very much." Alexis put Kristina down as they watched the other children play. Kristina closes her eyes for just a moment, and then opens them to find she is no longer in her castle. She's back in her room, though big, certainly not her castle. Kristina felt her smile fade to a frown as tears drifted down her face. The music boxed stopped but Kristina sang as she put it back under her bed.

"_I know a place where no one's lost._

_I know a place where no one cries._

_Crying at all is not allowed." _

She laid back on her bed, using her pillow to wipe the remainder of her tears. She sighed as she sang again.

"_Not on my castle…on…a…cloud….."_ A few minutes later Sonny opened the door to Kristina's room to see her fast asleep, but her face was stained with tears. He walked over to wipe them off when he saw a picture taped on the wall. The picture was of a castle, surrounded by deep white clouds. He read what was written below the picture.

"Kristina's Castle on a cloud…"

Hope you all liked it, please review!


End file.
